


Once upon a time

by Equality_Divided



Category: Disney Princesses, Disney Villans, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curses, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equality_Divided/pseuds/Equality_Divided
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These stories have been told countless times through history and with each telling the versions become mutilated from their roots... this story is about the lies of these people we allow our children to watch in awe. There is no once upon a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fags and Fur Coats

"RING RING... RING RING..."

"Hello.."

"Regina... How long I have waited to hear your voice..." the voice penetrating the ear of the woman would be little more than a wispy rattle, the struggles of a lifetime clear with each breath.

"Who is this?" the woman lent back in her charcoal office chair, her eyes narrowing at the frail voice on the phone as the cogs in her head decided this voice belonged to a female.

"Regina, if only you could see my silly old smile..." Regina could feel the wince of pain would every rattle filled pause through the wire she was wrapping around her finger "... do not speak... please... Regina I know who you are and what you want to know... and I have all the answers..."

"I want nothing from a crazy old lady, do you hear me? Nothing!... now leave me be!"

The pause that followed was filled with rattled gasps for air and the white noise of the black and white office Regina sat in, pondering what exactly this mad old lady knew.

"Hello?" She finally muttered as her voice cracked for the first time in ten year, she held her pearls in shock as she waited. "You really could of died before making this call and wasting my precious time..."

Regina was on the verge of slamming the phone on the receiver when the rattled voice spoke again.

"Regina... you always did have a temper" the lady sniffed a half laugh which was followed by a cough before continuing "my name (cough) is Lily Potts... I am afraid it is unlikely you remember me but I am on my death bed... and I want to see you..."

. . .

Smoke filled the car to such a extreme a passer by could press their nose to the glass and see not a person or object inside.

The night was mild and cloudless above the black and white shine the car abducted from the glow from the candle light lamppost above which attracted both moths and the drunken legless gave it away in the black.

Inside the long obnoxious vehicle sat a lady of true elegance. She flaunted her blonde curls and red lips that not only held the source of the smoke between them but forever remained in a pout whether people could see them or not. Her eyes fluttered with the boldness of her black eyeliner that curved into a wing per eye and made the piercing blue of them appear even more frightening.

Then she stepped out.

Surrounded by the wafts of white smoke and a trail of black and white fur that smothered her the lady stood on the corner of the cobbled street and watched the moths flutter their wings, and she mimicked them. She allowed the car door to close with a quiet thud that echoed off the buildings around them. The street continued to each side of the car and each townhouse was a copy of the next, all joined, and all elegantly ornate in the vague light.

However, the distant voice of a piano vibrated through the fog and the lady began her walk of majestic beauty. Her heels clicked against the cobbles and puffs of curvaceous smoke rose from her cigarette holder and joined the fog around them. 

The music grew louder and a smile that failed to match her terrifying eyes watched the lady in the window stroke the face of her handsome piano player as she sat of his large black instrument, the piano, as he began to sing in the most English of accents.

"Cruella De Vil... Cruella De Vil...If she doesn't scare you no evil thing will..."

The lady lifted the long beaded dress slightly to climb the steps, just as a page from a newspaper blew into her leg and fluttered for a hope of escape. She picked it up and grinned with such malicious intent at the letters in bold "FAG HAG KILLS SEVENTH VICTIM". Her head rolled back and the page blew from her bony fingers as she smiled, just as the set on her other hand grasped the door handle.

Her thumb ran across the ornate design upon the handle as she turned it and entered, the clicking of her heels muffled by the rug in which the grey haired maid fainted upon with a thud. 

The smoke flowed from her mouth as she stood on the chest of the woman which caused bloody foam to fizz in her gaping mouth before walking with such ease behind the lady who had now moved to a stool near the door as she watched her husband play for her, she pulled a hand gun from her purse and while gliding into the room pulled the trigger to let the lady have a nap. 

The music stopped suddenly and the man looked at the grinning woman who had killed his wife, tears running down his pale face.

"Anita..."

"Do continue sweetie... I do love this song..." The woman said, her voice sweet and smooth like silk.

The man turned rigidly on his stool and proceeded to continue his song as the woman slid off her coat and took a drag from her cigarette once more.

"Shes like.. a spider.. waiting for her.. kill... Cruella... Cru-ella... De vil..." he sang before bursting into tears and violent rocking back and forth, followed by a string of "Anita, Anita, Anita, Anita".

"Ow.. sweetie, don't cry over that modest thing...shes ugly... hideous! a bore!"

"Anita, Anita, Anita"

"Well" she said, rising from her seat and walking towards the shaking man "If you insist on being with her... I guess I could kill you too..."

"Anita, Anita, Anita... Cru-"

The shot rattled the small shining beads on the lamp and the barks from the now apparent puppies filled the house.

"I know... and it's Cruella..."

The maid gurgled the words "Mr Roger" before she was kicked in the stomach. 

Cruella wandered with a grin towards the door, her coat wrapped around her shoulders and her fag in her hand, and a puppy it would seem that stood in her way. She picked it up despite it's growls chose to tuck it under her arm, "Shhh my baaaby" she hushed before she walked into the night.


	2. Champagne and Curses

Regina held her black trench coat close to her as she ascended the marble steps to a white mansion that dominated the area which was surrounded by trees of lush red and orange under the autumn sun. 

Before she was in a position to make her presence known the door was opened and so was the second door that was little more than thin iron bars. 

"Hello my name is-"

"Regina! hello! the pleasure is all mine truly." The elderly man extended his arms to embrace but retracted upon reading the expression of the other party.

"So, you are Lily's son?" Regina asked after a slight pause in welcomes as she read this man was too young to be a husband.

"Yes, but we can discuss all that inside, don't you agree?"

"Ye-"

Any uncertainty was ignored as she was made to follow the man inside his home, and quite the home it was. The walls were all white which seemed to be a flowing theme throughout. and despite the minimalist layout every surface seemed to have a ornate candlestick or plush velvety cushion.

"Mr.."

"Chipolate"

"Mr... Chipolate... I simply must know why your mother wanted me to come."

He turned towards her and had a expression of both sadness yes etched joy. "Yes, she is quite ill... old age... nothing serious... shes been rather vague about your coming here Mrs Regina? It is Mrs isn't it?"

"Erm no it's Ms actually, the divorce isn't recent exactly" The glee on his face causing her to move off the topic "can I see her?"

"Yes, yes follow me" Mr Chipolate watched the floor as he led the way.

They wandered around the corner to a hall that opened to a round tower with a spiraling staircase which had a thick, soft carpet running down each step. He led the way up and up until they reached a large wooden door with silver handles that shone in the fading light.

"I will let you in alone... shes frail and very weak..."

She nodded before she was allowed inside, the numb feeling consumed her in anticipation of what the expect.

The room was smaller than she originally expected in comparison to the staircase. It was white yet seemed grey in the dimness of the room and orange light seeped in and onto the frail lady that was so still Regina feared her dead. 

"Excuse me?"she paused and hoped for a reply "Lily, Lily Potts?"

"Come closer...Regina" The rattling voice hit Regina with such familiarity she felt she had known this lady in another life.

"I need to ask, Lily, what do you know"?"

"Well..." she sat up so suddenly and so easily Regina stood in amazement at the woman's burst of energy "I have many a story but it comes in two parts. One part I will tell you and the other part I shall leave in a letter." She indicated to a small, white, envelope next to her bed and then motioned for her guest to sit.

Upon sitting Regina watched as the lady took several deep breaths before announcing,

"Shall we begin?"

. . .

Lily Potts, the proud house keeper for none other than Prince Adam, and how proud she was of her high status she had worker 47 years for. Every year the prince would throw a ball that would leave all other balls at this time as nothing but small gatherings. 

"Lumiere please! put the maid down and get the snails!" Lily ran past servants and maids who were rushing with plates of eaten food and empty glasses, still bubbling with champagne. Through the third door she entered the hall where all the guests with their tall wigs and poofy dresses next to sleek suits and their faces covered in powder where they ate their fill and then proceeded to throw it up again and giggle away the vomit dripping down their chins. 

However, it was the tall, sleekest gentleman that she cared about, the Prince. His red hair was thrown back with a blue ribbon and when he stood up to give his speech her graying hair was pushed out the way by her chubby fingers as her eyes sparkled in awe.

"Guests, tonight I have gathered you all to be witnesses to the choosing of my bride." His voice was strong and never wavered "So shall we bring in the contestants!"

The table clapped as the doors were thrown open and young women in differing colours and styles entered in two rows that stood on either side of the diners. Some smiled and waved at their parents while other stood alone and shy.

Lily turned to see her son, Chip, in his late twenties, decent yet not handsome in most eyes yet he only could stare at a blonde girl who was self assured and had her eyes at no other but the prince in question.

But then just as the prince began to examine each candidate the doors were thrown open again, only this time it was off their hinges as a woman in white that was so pure it glowed and dazzled and the Prince forgot the pretty blonde and turned towards the woman who when he got close enough whispered in his ear and led him out of the hall.

Lily held her maids hat and fueled with determination followed the prince through the golden halls and tapestries to where she found the library door open and she listened to their convocation. 

"So my prince, do you think i'm pretty?" Her voice like silk and french

"Yes, god yes... your beautiful." His eyes filled with lust as he dived to grope her, but she pushed him away.

"First, I must ask you to see me as I really am.. and if you are feeling the same you may have your way with me." he nodded as he drooled and rubbed his crouch before she kissed him and as his eyes closed Lily's eyes open in horror as the beautiful woman transformed into a hideous old lady.

The prince was in horror and jumped away from the woman while screaming "HAG! DIRTY TRICKING HAG!"

A smile appeared onto her face and with a rough french accent she simply spoke the words "Do you still want me?" but as the prince shook his head in a moment of speechlessness the woman waved her hands and watched as the handsome prince was turned into a beast.

The witch fled through a stain glass window and Lily ran into the Library to comfort the beast, she buried her face in his fur and whispered words of comfort "It's okay my prince... it's okay... we can change you back."

But the longer he looked at himself in the silverware the more his anger built until he began to tear apart the room and Lily was apart of his rampage to the point she was thrown against a wall just as Chip and the guests came in to see what was making the noise.

. . .

"And to cut a long story short... his kingdom fell into nothing..." 

"Those are not answers and that story was useless to me!" Regina stood up and snatched up the letter in preparation to leave.

"Regina.. you want to know the truth well that story is my part of it, the second half is in that letter..."

Regina looked down at the woman that had been to energetic only a moment ago and saw only the frail old lady once more.


	3. Crossed Pathways at Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sees both Cruella and Mrs Potts POV and so they are separated by (. .) and not to be confused with the regular (. . .)

The early morning sun beams hit a shot of warmth through Regina as it fell upon her arm, pieces of bone china lay scattered around her and tea dripped off the dark oak onto the rug. A candle was burning in the corner and a blonde lady in nothing less than a red leather jacket came it and took a strike at the gong.

The sound caused Regina to awake from her sleep of tea and dribble and to look in confusion at the sudden invention of sunlight.

"Get up, the people that are here need to know whats happening."

"Will you give me a minute to compose myself, Swan?"

They lingered with eye contact until Regina wiped her face and motioned for Swan to take a seat. Swan sat and raised a eyebrow at the mess of the desk to the reply "It was a busy night, okay?"

"I'm sure it was but that doesn't mean you of all people can become slobs, I mean social conduct will decay!" Regina rolled her eyes at her mocking and Swan giggled to herself.

Regina took a seat and the woman looked at each other for a moment until Regina spoke first.

"So." Emma closed her mouth as Regina beat her to speaking before her "I went to see Lily, Mrs Potts."

"Who? Do we know her?"

"Emma, we don't know everyone, okay? No, you don't know her but I do. She was my old maid, when I was a child."

Emma's eyes widened in shock and then said in a perfectly judgmental tone "And... how do you know this? I mean it's been a while since you were a child."

"Not that long again, thank you very much. It was the fact she called herself Mrs Potts on her letter, it would explain how she knew me, right?"

"Well, what was the point of the letter? I don't believe it was just to give you a clue to who she was."

Regina stood up and looked out the window, the town was empty and she only sighed to herself.

"No, it told the rest of the story, everyone knows the story to the beauty and the beast... but she gave me the full story of the beginning and in the letter she given me the end, the not so happily ever after."

. . .

The night was alive, for the first time in years the castle was awash in colour and the newly married couple had invited everyone in the kingdom to lay witness to the happy couple.

The curse had been lifted and Belle and Adam had married.

The party saw champagne get thrown and ladies fall in pools of colourful cloth and layers of velvet and fur. Affairs were happening in closets and fortunes were lost through gambling in a true french style all while sitting in rococo chairs. 

A car pulled up and the gold lights shone off its black and white, the fur of grey draping off the lady and allowed her blonde hair which was set in 20's waves to add definition to to her striking blue eyes. The man who was to park her car missed his chance to ask for her keys and so with a smirk of red lipstick and a swirl of white smoke he was left to grope the ground and sweat as the line of cars shouted for him to hurry up.

. .

Mrs Potts, now grey haired and plump shouted for Lumiere to stop fooling with the maid as she less than elegantly shoved her way through the crowd so she could watch her prince she was so loyal too make a speech. 

"Friends, my curse is gone, and I am free. I did not expect any of you to stand by me but you are here now and you can all lay witness to my new wife and savior, Belle. It was twenty one years in the making."

Lily looked upon the girl who had freed them and tried to see someone who she could respect as much as her prince, however all she could see was a bookish girl that had no respect for a party for her husband who she should obey.

. .

"May I take your coat, ma'am?"

Cruella allowed her coat to tumble off her shoulders and three men grasping to stop it being stood on as she wandered into the mix of people, the smoke of all the cigarettes rising to cause a smokey haze which matched the aura of the party perfectly. Through the halls she wandered as drunken men groped hookers who turned them down as they slobbered on their breasts and the ladies stuck their fingers down their throats in a attempt to make their husbands want them. It stunk of desperation and phlegm.

She found the room where Belle and the Prince were giggling and kissing under the dimly lit chandeliers and tumbling white rose petals. Cruella snapped open her purse and listened as a elderly couple were huddling in a attempt to justify their being there.

"This is honestly madness, I want to go.."

"Mary, look at this! Two more murders from that witch, Cruella!"

"Oh, who cares! Take me home!" She threw back a glass of gin and screamed as the first to notice the blonde lady pointing a gun at the prince.

Cruella took a drag and smirked as the room turned silent, however, just before the final mutterings had faded away... the trigger was pulled and the prince fell to the floor in a heap, The white petals smeared with blood.

. .

Lily, threw Belle off the body as she tried to find a way to save him, but as the foam from his mouth mixed with her salty tears the room fell silent. Silent apart from the manic laughter from Cruella as she was dragged away.

. .

As the evening went of and the guests departed, Mrs Potts waded to Belles room. Her face leaking tears and her hands shaking.

The curtains were closed and a high weeping could be heard behind the bed curtains of silk.

Mrs Potts set the silver tray down and mixed the tea before snapping open her plain gold ring and tipping a pinch of white powder into the steaming liquid. 

"Miss Belle? I have some tea for you?"

"Leave it, leave me be!"

Mrs Potts sucked her teeth as she tore down the silk curtains to reveal the naked, tear stained princess. Mrs Potts then grabbed her by the hair and despite her screams forced her to drink the full cup of tea. 

The hot tea sloshed down her bare skin to leave red burns and her tears and gagging and screams didn't stop until the cup was empty. Then Mrs Potts let her go and whimpered and curled up.

As Lily left the room she heard the gagging for air and saw as Belle tare across the room, her face purple and the foam white and she fell to her knees and collapsed with her eyes just as blank as Adams.


	4. Lace Gowns or Prison Guards

Emma sat in the sun as it rose above the horizon of the sea, she could see each wave for miles and it was what called to her. Well... it's not the sea that calls her it's what rides the sea, and what she rides.

Hook had been taken along with everyone else back to their own world and stories, except Regina for sending them their in the first place, and Emma not being apart of it. 

"Swan, you can't mope by the sea every morning... you look depressing." Regina took a seat on the damp bench and they looked out at the vast space.

"And who's going to see me.." said Emma finally, her blonde hair flying around her face.

"Me.." Regina said.

. . .

The music box had been passed from prisoner to prisoner in the cell for twenty years, along with the hairbrush and the bed each one slept on. The box had names carved into it by no less than seventy people and Cruella had added her's on her first night.

She ran her thumb across the wood and a finger across the picture of cherubs across the top 'why do they always have to have cherubs?' she had asked herself many a time.

The room itself was spacious and had two large tapestries to cover the dank, stone walls. it had a bed and a chaise lounge, a bath, a wardrobe and a ornate rug for her to call home, and so it had been her home for five years.

Cruella, her cheeks more gaunt than before and her hair slightly less bright was the same person for the most part, but one does not spend five years in prison, in the same room, and not change at all. She had her meals delivered twice a day and the guard often gave her things like makeup or jewelry in exchange for a lock of hair. Apart from those three visits she saw no one. 

For all the luxury she longed for a window to feel the air or see the sun, or rain, or snow. She had a fireplace but the chimney let nothing in. But she was lucky for she had heard the screams of the less fortunate being dragged to darker and more dismal conditions.

She had been given such prestige by a judge that favored crazy people, because he was one himself, and crazy people can climb to the top of society which for Cruella was a blessing. 

On the day of her escape she could be found at her dressing table, her gown made from lace and flowed around her like a pool and her now much longer hair only added to the look of it. She applied her famously red lips and created her wings above her blue eyes for the first time in her time in prison to symbolize her flying away. 

When she heard the sound of the door unlocking she jumped to her feet and pulled on her black, velvet cloak and her mittens of spotty fur she had made from the puppy she had stolen. She glided towards the iron door just as it was flung open to reveal none other than the queen of evil herself, Maleficent.

She horns scraped the top of the cell door frame and her cloak seeped around her like water. Cruella gazed at her savior in such horror yet amazement.

"Cruella, my my... you have changed... prison has tamed you, my dear." Her red lips smirked at the blonde woman and their stares able to freeze the sun.

"Well I thought you would never arrive, useless, I should of had Jafar do the whole job for me.. now he is a man in touch with time."

Cruella began her move to walk past the black shied when Maleficent blocked her path.

"Why the hurry! tsk, the guards are asleep, no trouble, no trouble!"

Cruella looked upon into the eyes of a woman that would ruin lives for a invitation and who's reputation was nothing in comparison to the real thing.

"Walk with me." Maleficent finally said and motioned for her to follow.

They walked down the halls of damp stone and screams of those who wanted release too, but Cruella knew these people would rot in their own dirt until they were bones.

"Why did you kill those innocent people, I mean there was the wife of the baker that made the ginger bread man, the suitor of that Cinderella's step sister, Pinocchio.. didn't you burn him alive... genius, those four people who wouldn't give you money for fur, that sweet couple whose puppy stole and their maid, and of course Prince Adam." Maleficent stopped and looked at her in the eyes before saying "Why?".

Cruella stopped to ponder her choice of direction before saying "I only killed four people, the last four, the other weren't me"

Maleficent was on the verge of asking how that was possible before a shrill of a voice came from behind them.

"Yes! I knew it was that sweet little lamb, but... does she know... about... the sisters..."

Maleficent rolled her eyes at the appearance of the Queen of Hearts before replying "No, she does not know and I am quite sure it's not her, if it is that would mean she could tell us where Cruella is... Where is Cruella?"

Cruella looked up at the two curious eyed woman and bathed in the menacing glares they began to sprout.

"I am afraid I am Cruella, only blonder... and in far too much lace, by the way your guards will be waking up.."

The women looked at each other before choosing to leave the darkness. They walked until they were in fresh, pure air and Maleficent transformed into a dragon and allowed them to fly away like her wings had predicted. 

The Queen sat on the ground cross legged and Maleficent looked at Cruella with a mixture of fear and curiosity once they landed.

"So.. you are Cruella.. but you didn't kill all the people?" 

"No."

"I see."

The glares lasted for a long period before the realization was made that their trip was wasted and once Maleficent had flown away the Queen remained and looked at her.

"I think your lying." Her voice like one of a child as she managed not to blink.

"You can believe that, sweetie." Cruella said with such majestic force before she turned to leave when the Queen jumped up and ran at her like a child but stopped before they made contact.

"I will kill you! I will chop off your head! I DON'T LIKE LIARS!" she shrieked.


	5. Burn the wood and Kill the sister

The swing went back and forth on the hill, back and forth like the head of the daisies as each gust of wind caught it. Up and up it went in time to the rising pitch of giggles erupting from the red headed lady. 

"Hehehehe! Weeeeeee!" The shrill voice screamed as the wind caught under her dress and lifted it till it hit her face. 

Patting the layers of dress down she forced her stubby heels against the moist grass and sat and stared at the figure before her, her unblinking eyes stared at the woman, one of the last two and blinked only when the other party was about to talk.

"Majesty.." The blonde one finally said as the Queen blinked five times as she said the one word.

"Yes?" The Queen said as she hopped off the swing like a child and sat on the grass cross legged.

The wind ruffled both their hair as the silence crept between them both and the nearby sea crashed it's waves against the rocks.

"YES?" The Queen screamed as she blinked seven times in anticipation.

"Are you Cora?" Emma said at last.

"Do.I.Look. Like.Cora? Do I look like that nasty little BITCH!" The silence erupted again until she continued in a much sweeter tone "Shes dead of course, dead as a door nail.." Her calmness made Emma flinch before it was her turn to speak at the once again unblinking beast.

"And how are you... here?"

"I wanted to visit, okay" Her voice rough as she mimicked a miner from England. She took many a deep breath before continuing "I know you and Regina want to know the next chapter of the story, and I got it from a bloke in the pub, that being a real pub of course and not one of your piddly ones over the pond..." Her voice in the same accent until she changed it one the Queen of England would be proud of "And i'll tell you of course, if you kill the bitch that added it to history."

Emma nodded as the Queen laughed.

"Who?"

"Tinkerbell."

. . .

The forest was dark and Cruella's cloak ruffled the dead leaves on the ground. Her blonde hair ragged and her eyes sagging with bags underneath. 

Each day she got closer until she heard it, the singing of a girl, the girl.

"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." She voice was high and feminine and sent a shiver down Cruella's spine.

She had become this way since she had shaken off anyone looking for her and the Queen of Hearts, who had insisted on following her for a week.

Cruella followed the voice until she halted at another voice, a males voice, their voices were like a melody to any sane person.

She looked through the leaves and saw them dancing under the moonlight, her golden hair fluttering and her skirt twirling and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss as he wrapped his cloak and the two of them.

Then from the shadows a green light erupted and all Cruella saw was the horns of Maleficent before the cracking sound of the boys neck and the sight of his eyes bulging which were followed by the girls screams.

"No!" oh please! god no!"

"Oh darling, please... do shut up." Maleficent let the boys lifeless body hit the ground before she stepped on the wrist of the girl as she made to comfort him in death.

"Why! Why are you doing this to us?" She shrieked.

"Because she doesn't like your family" The childish voice crept from the trees darkness, her red hair still luminous,

Maleficent rolled her eyes and kicked the girl in the chin before levitating the girl onto a wooden coffin.

"This was the one Snow White was in when she was saved, you know. But... you don't have a prince do you?" The pair cackled and the girl wept. "Poor little Aurora, left to die a fate worse than death..."

"No!" Cruella stumbled out the leaves and the laughter and sobs stopped as the confusion set in. "I can't let you kill her because ... I cant let you kill my sister... Because I want to kill my sister." The horror on the pair turned to grins as Maleficent motioned for her to get on with it.

The Queen tied Aurora to the coffin while Maleficent set alight the trees around them to let everyone see the dead Princess.

"Your majesty, burn the spare..." Cruella said, the blonde suddenly stronger than before.

The Queen grabbed Maleficent and tied her to the burning tree while she shrieked and cursed at them all for their betrayal. 

"YOU WITCHES, YOU EVIL, HOW DARE YOU BETRAY- ARGGGGHHHHHH"

She shrieks covered Auroras begs for help, her begs for them to not burn her.

"But I don't want to burn you... no... i'm going to make a hole in your heart!" Cruella said calmly as she lowered her hood and whispered in the girls ear, "I can't let my sister have all the toys...". It was then she pulled out a silver dagger and plunged it into Auroras chest and marveled at the river of blood that pulsed out of her as the girl died at the same time as her screams.

Cruella turned to the Queen to see her wearing Maleficent's horns as she danced in the falling leaves of fire before she stopped and looked unblinking at the blonde before her, crimson blood dripping down her black velvet.

"Alice..."

"No, I am no one."


	6. The Mad Queen and The Mad Hatter

The floor of Regina's office sparkled as the stunted heels scuttled around it's black and white marble. The Queen threw herself at the the sliver cabinet as she thumbed for the key throughout her many patched pockets, pulling out ribbons and playing cards, pills and small bottles of clear to black liquids and each falling to the floor like the last until she giggled and licked the tiny little key before shoving it in the lock and violently unlocking it so the whole cabinet shook. 

Her eyes became crossed as she pulled out a ratty old hat, there had been many hats like this hat and each she had tried had been fake. But this hat was the hat, the hat to take her home.

Giddy with happiness the Queen ran like a child from the room until she saw both Emma and Regina walking into the building. She dived behind a statue and hid until she could hear their every word as they passed.

"You know, she can't be trusted." Regina's voice was her usual stern growl and the Queens eyes narrowed.

"Oh come on Regina, your being melodramatic.. What can she do, she of all the evil people has no magic and is the one that relies on minions the most, and if you haven't noticed... we are the only people here!"

The walking stopped and the silence vibrated off the walls until Regina finally said "When was the last time you saw our little miss?"

"Erm... i'm not sure.

It was then the two of them began the sprint to the office and the Queen dived out of her hiding place and ran in raging laughter for the door.

. . .

"I watch her every time she moves in the day... she never moves at night... too frail after all those years in prison." The Queen sat at a table in a pub ten minutes from Cruella's campsite. Her cloak covered her identify and the landlord asked no questions, he was more than happy to serve anyone, even the little boy drinking beer two stools away.

"And who is it you would be following..." Said the little boy.

"It... is none of your concern." The Queen had chosen a voice of a Irish woman for that evening.

"It is seen as my father owns this whole land." The little said as he stood up and marched to the Queens feet which were dangling off the edge of her stool.

"Oh, is he a drunk too" She smirked under her hood and the landlord spat out his own pint.

The boy went to retort but before he could form words the Queen kicked him out of her way and help a lighter to his face. 

The boy began to sweat as he he started to beg for his life which he believe was in grave danger.

"Please.. please.. please.. ple-"

"Oh shhhh.." The Queens accent as Irish as ever as she put the lighter away and motioned for the boy to sit. "I need to know, before dawn where the hat is, the magic hat, or even better... where the mad hatter can be found."

The boy gulped and started to stutter random words of forgiveness before the Queen started to draw out her lighter and he formed the words "He.. can be found!"

"Where!" She screamed as her accent was lost.

"In the next village over, due north!" 

She smiled and patted the boy on the head. "Yes, I know where it is... why thank you..."

. . .

The Queen sat on the hill under the swing, her fat finger ran along the brim of the velvet hat and two others held the ribbon. The wind made her eyes water, or so she told herself, and the yellow car pulled up behind her.

"Stop! We know you have the hat!" Emma screamed as she ran towards the Queen.

"Give it back or your hair wont be the only thing red around here!" Regina screamed as she caught up with Emma, fire ball in hand.

"That's not necessary, Regina..." Emma said, nodding to the fire ball.

"Shes dangerous and crazy... I am not taking the risk!"

Emma rolled her eyes and turned to the Queen still stroking the hat, tears now running down her face.

"Why haven't you open the portal" Regina screamed over the wind.

"Because..." The Queen yelled "What is this one is fake too? I searched the magic forest for it and there was nothing to take me to Wonderland... and now I will forever be stuck in a magic less world!" Her yell a muffle under sobs and wind.

Emma and Regina looked at each other and the sadness apparent in both their eyes.

"You haven't told us the whole story yet... what happened to Cruella? you can't of just let her go!"

"I did! God I did! She had shown she had no remorse and the girl I had chased was long gone... my new mission was to get home, to my kingdom... and here I am!"

The wind suddenly picked up the hat and the Queen wailed and ran on stunted legs across the will and towards the cliff where waves crashed against the rock, Emma and Regina followed and the Queen's fat hands kept trying the grab the hat, until it blew over the edge.

Emma and Regina watched in horror as the Queen of Hearts leaped off the edge and grabbed the hat before tumbling down into the dark water.

They looked over and saw nothing, their pants of anger turned to sadness until they say a burst of purple and a scream of joy followed by a split second of luminous red before the portal closed and they were alone. 

"Now we have to find Tinkerbell..." Emma said.

. . . 

The hut was old and the Queen skipped along the cobbles to the oak door and knocked three times.

A little girl opened the door and the Queen sunk her fat hand into the girls chest and drew out her glowing, pumping, heart. The girl clutched her throat as her father appeared behind her.

"Who- LET HER GO!" 

"Uh uh... she lives if I get the hat... if (giggle) I don't get what I want... the child's heart turns to a fine grey powder..."

"I don't have it, Majesty... the Evil Queen took it, Regina, she didn't say what she wanted it for... please let her go!" The tears were in the Hatters eyes as his daughters eyes bulged... until they became empty as what was her heart was crushed into powder."

"Tut tut...not good enough... this was Cora.. it was always Cora... that BITCH!" The Queen was breathing deeply as she grabbed a knife from a draw and threw it at the Hatters leg.

The Hatter fell to the floor and The Queen pulled it out to his yelling, which she silenced by hacking at his neck.

The Hacking continued until he stopped moving and her hands grew tired , the blood ran across the stone and the Queens breaths steadied.

She then threw the dull blade down and skipped into the early morning sun to follow Cruella into the forest.


End file.
